A Place Of Comfort
by rileysdelko
Summary: When Calleigh's having trouble sleeping after the incident, she finally turns to a friend. CaRWash. Set in Season 5, post 5x02 ("Going Under"). Oneshot.


**A/N: **Set just before 5x03. Calleigh goes to someone following the nightmares she's been having about the accident.

**Story Notes: **Spoilers for 5x02 ("Going Under") & contains some ship material.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

* * *

Calleigh deeply exhaled and knocked on the door. She knew it was early. And that he was probably asleep. But she was having nightmares and didn't really want to talk her feelings out at therapy, hence why she turned to him instead. He'd listen. That's why she'd picked him over everyone else. It was like every time she closed her eyes, she felt like she was back in the water. Drowning. And there was nothing she could do about it. That's what kept her up at night. It had been a few weeks since then, but still, it hadn't gotten better and she didn't want to keep pushing everyone away. He'd given her space because she was still vulnerable.. but she wanted him.

A yawn emitted from Ryan as he opened the door. Calleigh observed him in his natural state. Messy hair, dressed in a grey t-shirt and black sweats. His eyes still held that beautiful hazel color she could stare at forever. "Hey Cal," He greeted her, pausing to yawn. "What's up?"

"I-"

Calleigh didn't know how to say it, and she could tell he already knew. He always knew. Not one word said and he already had it all figured out. "Come on. It's fine, really. Anything for you." He said softly, indicating for her to come in. The blonde nodded and entered his apartment. She didn't know how she'd run out of all the words she wanted to say so quickly but it seemed to not matter.

He pointed her the direction of the bedroom as he made her some tea. As she first set foot in his bedroom, it was just how she remembered it. Neat. But the wall had been painted a cream color as opposed to a blank white one, which she quite liked. Calleigh picked up a photo that sat on the empty nightstand. It was a picture of them when they went to New York for a case. She'd taken it on her camera and given it to him after. The blonde didn't know he'd put it up, though, it made her smile anytime she saw it.

Ryan then came to her with the cup of tea. He set it down on the coaster that was on the nightstand, next to the photo, and watched what she was looking at. "I didn't know you kept it." "It's- it's one of my favourite photos." He admitted sheepishly. Calleigh nodded, placing it back down in it's place and picking up the tea. "Me too.. and thank you for the tea."

He sat down beside her on the edge of the bed and sighed. "So.. you've been having nightmares?" Calleigh once again nodded, taking a sip of her tea. The fact she was coming to him with something so personal obviously meant she trusted him with it. When he was having the same problem, she'd been there for him - it only made sense to return the favour. "Usually a place of comfort or something to make you feel at ease will calm the nerves that stimulate those memories." He said. That's what his therapist had said to him and it made sense. Having a 'place' of comfort did help the nightmares lessen.

Calleigh placed the half empty mug on the coaster. "I don't really know what I'd call comfort.." Ryan apologetically smiled at her, placing an arm around her. "I'll try my best to be that comfort because I know you need it.. try to get some sleep, won't you?" The blonde didn't know why he made her feel the way he did, but she had butterflies just being with him. "I will."

The CSI slipped her shirt off and got under the covers. Ryan had already lost his and was happy to be back in bed. He shuffled a little bit more towards her and draped an arm around her waist that kept her close to his body. Calleigh felt his warmth against her skin and could hear his steady heartbeat as she lay there closely beside him. It distracted her from the usual coolness in the room that reminded her of the water and the air that brought back the painful memories. She thought about him instead and soon enough, she fell asleep peacefully. For the first time in a while.

With him, it was like time just passed by. It was like as opposed to all this nightmarish stuff she couldn't get out of her mind had disappeared with her comfort. Her place of comfort was with Ryan.. she realised that now.

When Calleigh squirmed a little, Ryan held her closer and smoothed her wavy hair back gently. "You're safe now. Remember that." He whispered softly. She merely agreed with a small nod. The older woman fell asleep again and Ryan stayed awake until he was sure she was ok. Ryan really did feel for her, especially when he knew what it was like to feel so helpless. He'd be there for as long as she needed him too, and would never ask for anything in return. Her wellbeing was all that mattered to the younger man. And he would rather help her than have her suffer alone. They weren't alone when they had one another. Not anymore.


End file.
